K'Ehleyr
K'Ehleyr was a Coynite warrior whose full name was K'Ehleyr'Mar'Ska'Th'Taug. K'Ehleyr met and befriended the Strykia twins when their aunt brought them to Coyn. Even though he is only one galactic standard year older than Allyson, K'Ehleyr is very protective of her. History Early Life :"You possess a Coynite spirit, Graydon, just like your sister. I must learn more about this 'Jinsai' way of yours." :-K'Ehleyr to the Strykia Twins K'Ehleyr was the last born in a var'sairk (litter) of six children and was the runt. In his adolescence, K'Ehleyr met and befriended the Antrixian twins, Dane and Dara. He found Dane to be honorable and quite the warrior for a non-Coynite. Dara was kind of shy and quite the warrior in her own right. K'Ehleyr would become very close friends with twins over the years. As Dara opened up, they would spend quite a bit of time together sparring and talking. In their teen years, it was Dara that entrusted K'Ehleyr with the information of who they really are and how they came to be on Coyn. Although deception is very dishonorable in Coynite society, K'Ehleyr understood that Allyson, Graydon and their family were forced into the deception to survive. Later Life After Graydon left Coyn looking for a noble cause to champion, Allyson decided to set off to fulfill what she believed to be her destiny - to disrupt the Imperial military and locate Dontaine. K’Ehleyr would accompany Allyson on her journey not only because they were close friends but also because he promised Blade and Moraine he would watch out for her. Together they travelled to many systems in the region of the galaxy known as the Trailing Sector. On their many stops, Allyson and K’Ehleyr were accumulating many Imperial and some local infractions, which led to a hefty bounty being placed on their heads. Some of their misadventures even included assisting the Rebellion. Rebellion During a sabotage mission against the Empire, K'Ehleyr encountered the Nova Wolves. After discovering their missions would be mutually beneficial, they assisted each other. Allyson and K'Ehleyr were introduced to Anjelica Teech, the leader of the Wolves. K'Ehleyr and Anjelica discovered they shared mutual enemies and friends. Their new friendship would develop into a partnership of shared intelligence and occasional mission assistance. K'Ehleyr's mission and transport needs have allowed him develop contacts and in some cases new friends among the fringe elements of the galaxy. As they journeyed and worked together, Allyson and K'Ehleyr came to realize that their friendship was growing into one of mutual love and respect. Appearance and Personality K'Ehleyr had a dark complexion and dark brown fur worn in many complex braids. He was honorable and tended to treat his friends like family. RPG D6 Stats Type: Coynite Warrior DEXTERITY 5D Blaster 6D, Dodge 7D, (S)Melee Combat: Kroyn'Ba'Har 11D+1 KNOWLEDGE 2D Intimidation 6D+2, Planetary Systems 2D+1, Streetwise 2D+2, Willpower 2D+2 MECHANICAL 2D (S)Beast Riding: Tris 6D, Capital Ship Gunnery 3D PERCEPTION 3D Search 4D+2, Sneak 7D STRENGTH 5D Brawling 10D, Stamina 7D+1 TECHNICAL 2D Demolitions 4D, Melee Weapon Repair 4D Special Skills: Beast Riding: Tris: All Coynites raised in traditional Coynite society have this beast riding specialization. Beginning Coynite player characters must allocate a minimum of 1D to this skill. Kroyn'Ba'Har Martial Arts: Maneuvers: Dazing blow, disarm, double sweep, fleche, great blow, jab, riposte, slash, smash, sweep, thrust, weapon juggle. Special Abilities: Intimidation: Coynites gain a +1D when using intimidation due to their fearsome presence. Claws: Coynites have sharp claws that do STR+1D+2 damage and add +1D to their brawling skill. Sneak: Coynites get +1D when using sneak. Story Factors: Ferocity: The Coynites have a deserved reputation for ferocity (hence their bonus to intimidation). Honor: To a Coynite, honor is life. The strict code of the Coynite law, the En’Tra’Sol, must always be followed. Any Coynite who fails to follow this law will be branded af’harl (“cowardly deceiver”) and loses all rights in Coynite society. Other Coynites will feel obligated to maintain the honor of their species and will hunt down this Coynite. Because an af’harl has no standing, he may be murdered, enslaved or otherwise mistreated in any way that other Coynites see fit. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 20 Move: 11 Equipment: ID card, Comlink, Coynite armor ( +2D physical, +1D energy, -1D Dexterity), Sat'skar (STR+3D+1, Difficult), Ar'gor (STR+1D+2, Moderate). Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters